How to SAVE a Life
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Why do you keep avoiding me? Why won't you talk to me? You never let me get close. Sans...why won't you let me save you? Please R&R! Spoilers for both runs of the game
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hey guys! It's me, RockerGirl0709. It's been a while since I've updated anything or wrote anything, but FEAR NOT! I am still here! Just, life is getting in the way and it's affecting my writing a lot. But I've been obsessed with Undertale lately and I've wanted to write some stories for it. So, here's one of them! I hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own Undertale or any of the characters

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Please…Frisk…_

 _If we're really friends…you won't come back…_

Sunlight filled the room from above. Slowly opening my eyes, I put a hand to my forehead and groaned. "Ow…what happened…?" Looking around at my surroundings, I realized I was…in a hole? How did I get down here? Getting up off the ground, I remembered what happened. "Oh yeah, I fell down." I chuckled. "Silly me." Looking up, I tried to figure a way out. "Well, looks like I can't get back up the way I came." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hallway brighten up with light. "Oh, maybe this hallway will help me get out."

Walking down the hallway, I eventually came into another room. But in this particular room there was a small light looming above a lone flower.

"Huh, a single flower? That's very…odd…"

Taking a couple extra steps, the flower started to move.

"Oh! Hello there!" the flower said. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" It looked at me for a while, its eyes moving up and down. "Hmm, you're new to the underground aren't you?"

I stayed silent, wondering why a flower was talking to me. Then again, I _did_ hit my head pretty hard when I fell.

"Golly!" it continued, "You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

"W-What? How things work around here? What do you–"

"Ready? Here we go~"

Suddenly, my heart started glowing a bright red. I'm not talking about the obvious color of the organ. I'm talking about it appearing out of my body and resonating a bright red color. Alright, this was already getting weird.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

Oh…so this is my _soul_. I…guess that makes sense…

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of Lv."

"Lv? What does…Lv stand for?" I asked, going along with his little tutorial.

"Why _love_ of course!" he said happily.

"Oh, okay," I smiled.

"You want some love don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you~"

Giving a little wink, little white circle things started to surround me.

"W-What are those?"

"Down here, love is shared through…little white _friendliness pellets_ ," he answered.

I stayed quiet for a moment. _Friendliness pellets_? What does that even mean?

"Are you ready? Get as many as you can!"

Suddenly the little white circles started closing in on me quickly. I jumped straight up and avoided the pellets.

Flowey frowned a bit. "H-Hey buddy…you missed them. Let's try again okay?

The white circles surrounded me once again and started to close in.

Seeing Flowey's expression change made me think these friendliness pellets weren't all that friendly. So as the pellets got closer and closer, I jumped up again and dodged them.

Then Flowey looked mad. "Is this a joke? Are you brain dead?"

"No, I'm just–"

"Run…into…the… _bullets!_ "

"What?" My eyes widened at the term he used. "I thought you said they were friendliness pellets! Now they're _bullets_?"

The white circles surrounded me once more and began to close in, but I jumped out of the way one final time.

Realizing what I was doing, Flowey's expression turned…evil.

"You know what's going on here…don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

I shook my head. "No! That's not it at all! It just seems like you're trying to kill me!"

Not listening to me, Flowey formed more of those pellets but they made a tighter circle around me.

"DIE!" Flowey yelled.

"Oh dear…" I said, trying to move with what little room I had.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Flowey laughed.

"Oh no…oh no oh no…what did I get myself into? I'm going to die here!" I panicked.

As the pellets got closer and closer, a bright light appeared next to Flowey. Looking closer, I could see that the bright light was actually a flame.

"What the–" Seeing the flame, Flowey's eyes widened. "No! Don't!"

The small flame then hit Flowey which sent him flying and the bullets disappear.

Taking a breath of relief, I looked around. "Wh-Who saved me?"

A tall figure came out of the shadows and it appeared to be a goat lady with a white and purple dress with a strange symbol on it.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," she said. Seeing me startled, she knelt down to one knee and put a hand on her chest. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." She held out her hand in a gentle manner. "What is your name my child?"

Not sure what to think of these…monsters…I hesitated before answering. "I'm…I'm Frisk."

Smiling, Toriel stood up and turned her back. "Come, Frisk, I will guide you through the catacombs."

Walking into the next room, I waited for a bit trying to gather my thoughts.

"Should I…follow her? I don't know if I can trust her. What if she wants to eat me?" I shivered at the thought. "But then again…she did save me from that flower…" I turned my attention in the direction Toriel went. Still debating on what I should do, I slowly started to follow her.

In the next room, I noticed a bright light shining in the distance. Out of curiosity, I walked up to it slowly and reached out my hand to touch it. Then a weird fuzzy feeling started crawling up my body. What…was that?

Continuing on, I saw Toriel standing next to a bunch of buttons on the floor and a random switch on the wall.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," she smiled. "Please, allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." Stepping on the buttons in a particular order, she then pulled the switch on the wall. "The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room." I nodded. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

While she moved into the next room, I took a moment to study the puzzle she solved.

"Alright," I said, as I continued on.

In the next room, there were bridges over moats of water and switches scattered throughout all the walls.

"Whoa," I said, eyes widening in amusement.

"To make progress here," Toriel continued, "you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry though, I have labelled the ones you need to flip."

Going across the bridges, there were two sets of switches on the wall. One having arrows pointing at it and the other with a blank space on the wall.

Pulling the left switch, a clicking sound echoed throughout the room.

"Splendid!" Toriel smiled. "I am so proud of you little one. Let us now move to the next room."

As I followed her into the next room, I saw a dummy standing in one of the corners.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to prepare for that type of situation."

I got scared for a second. "O-Oh?"

"However, worry not. The process is simple!" she smiled encouragingly. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a _fight_. While you are in said fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

I stared at her dumbfounded. "Huh…?"

"Here, practice talking to the dummy."

Walking over the door, she blocked the way until I did as she asked.

"O-Okay…" I said, walking up to the dummy. "Um…h-hi dummy, how are you–"

Before I could complete my question, my 'soul' appeared in front of me again. "W-What?"

The dummy waited for my next move.

Biting my lip, I started talking to the dummy.

"H-Hey dummy, how's it going?"

"…"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds fun!" This dummy did _not_ seem one for conversation.

Toriel clapped proudly. "Well done! You are good! Very good indeed!" She moved into the next room and I quickly followed after.

As I continued to follow her, I felt something hop close to my feet. "W-What the – " When I turned around, I encountered a strange looking frog.

"Aw! It's so cute!" I said. Then I remembered what Toriel said to me before. Once I encounter a 'fight' strike up a friendly conversation. "Hey there little froggy! You look cute today!"

The frog cocked its head at me and croaked.

Then Toriel came into view and gave the frog a dirty look. Frightened by her look, the frog ran away.

"Aw, bye froggy!"

Continuing on, we came across a spikey bridge.

"Uh oh," I said.

"This puzzle is a bit too dangerous for you right now," she said. "I shall help you with this one."

She then took my hand and helped me across the bridge, already knowing the solution to the puzzle. When we got to the next room, she released my hand and turned to look at me.

"You have done excellently thus far my child."

I smiled. "Thank you!"

"However," she continued, "I have a difficult request to ask of you."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh?"

"I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself."

My heart stopped beating for a slight second. "W-What?"

She bowed her head politely. "Forgive me for this."

And then she ran off. Leaving me all alone to face the monsters that await me in this dark room.

"Uh…um…" I shivered. "O-Okay…"

Walking down the long hallway, I called out her name multiple times. "Toriel! Toriel!"

Finally, a pillar came into sight. Maybe that was a sign that it was the end of the room? Approaching the pillar, I saw Toriel and ran up to her.

She smiled. "Do not worry my child, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me." She bowed politely.

I smiled.

Then her stern face came back. "However, there was an important reason for this exercise. It was to test your independence." I cocked my head in confusion. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." My heart skipped a beat again. "Please, stay here. It is much too dangerous to explore by yourself."

"But…" I said, clinging to her dress. "What if a monster comes in here? What if I need you?" I cried.

"Hmmm…." she thought. "I have an idea."

Rummaging through her pockets, she pulled out a cell phone.

"I will give you this cell phone in case you run into trouble. And if you ever need anything, just give me a call okay?

I sniffled. "Okay."

"Be good alright?" she said as she departed, leaving me alone in the dark room once again.

Wiping the tears off of my face and sniffling a couple times, I looked at the cell phone and saw Toriel's number was already in the contacts.

"Hmm…maybe I can call her up and see what business she's attending to. Or..." A brilliant idea popped into my head. "Oh! I can call her mom! She has been calling me her child and has been treating me like one all this time. Yeah, I'm going to call her mother!"

Pushing Toriel's number, the phone starting ringing on the other side.

"Hello, this is Toriel," she answered.

"Hi Mom!" I said, cheerfully.

"H-Huh?" There was a small pause. "D-Did you just call me…Mom?" She chuckled softly. "W-Well, I suppose, would that make you happy? To call me…Mother?"

"Mhmm,," I nodded.

"Well then!" I could hear her smile from the other side. "Call me whatever you like."

And then she hung up.

Smiling brightly, I hugged the phone tight beaming with excitement. "Yay! Goat mom!"

Looking at the phone again, I thought about calling to talk about something else. But, then again, she was doing some 'business' things, so I shouldn't be bothering her. And it _has_ been a while since she left…

Biting my lip, I continued onto the next room regardless what goat mom told me.

"I'll be okay…I'm sure I'll be okay…"

RING

"Ah!" Practically jumping out of my skin, I quickly answered the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, this is Toriel."

"Goat Mom!" I called.

"You have not left the room have you?"

My face flushed. Uh oh, she knows I left the room. I'm in big trouble now!

"Uh…I uh…"

"There are a few puzzles I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good alright? And remember what I told you before."

Click

Okay…so she doesn't want me to continue on because there are more puzzles up ahead. But…how long will it be before she comes back?"

Moving into the next room, there was a tiny pillar with a bowl of candy on it.

"Ooh, candy!"

Walking up to the bowl, there was a note. 'Please take one'

I took a piece of candy and looked at the wrapper.

"Non-licorice flavor, yum!"

Walking out of the room, I put the piece of candy in my pocket and moved on. While I continued to walk forward, there was another bright light, kind of like the one I saw a couple rooms ago.

"This light made me feel funny when I touched it before. I wonder…"

Reaching my hand out, I could feel the warm fuzzy feeling crawl up my spine.

 _Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination_

 _HP fully restored_

"Huh, there's that feeling again…" I said. "No matter, I must continue on! I need to find goat mom!"

As I continued throughout the ruins, I came across some other monsters like Whimsums, Vegatoids and Loox and some very difficult puzzles. I also came across a really nice ghost. He seemed a little sad about something, so I tried to cheer him up. I hope I get to see him again.

While I continued, I picked up a ribbon that would raise my defense and threw away my bandage that I no longer needed.

RING

"Oh, goat mom?"

"Hello, this is Toriel. Um, for no particular reason, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" she asked kindly.

"Butterscotch!" I immediately said. "I love butterscotch!"

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you for your decision."

Click

Is she…baking something?

RING

"Oh?"

"Hello, this is Toriel. You do not…dislike cinnamon do you? I-I know what your preference is but, would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"Mmmm…no…" I said honestly.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you."

Click

"T-Thank you…goat mom…"

What was that all about?

Not taking it too much to mind, I continued to walk forward. And it was a long walk. Monsters popped up around every corner and I had a friendly conversation with every one of them. There were also very difficult puzzles in every room. The further into the ruins I went, the harder the puzzles seemed.

Finally, I got to a creepy looking tree and heard footsteps.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

From behind the tree, Toriel saw me and ran up to me in fright.

"H-How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?" She examined me up close and put her hand ontop of my head. "There, there, I will heal you."

I hugged her tight, relieved that I was finally reunited with her.

"I should not have left you alone for so long," she said, comforting me. "It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this."

"Surprise?" I asked.

She blushed a bit. "Er, well, I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Come small one," she said, walking up to a small, comfortable home.

As she walked inside, another bright light loomed from the side.

 _Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the middle of the ruins gives you determination_

After the warm sensation shot through my body, I continued on into the cozy home.

"Smell that?" Toriel said. I sniffed the air. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

My eyes lit up and I clapped happily.

Toriel giggled. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I…I want you to have a nice time living here."

Wait, living here?

"So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight," she continued, smiling. "I also have another surprise for you. Follow me please."

As she took off to a hallway to the right, I followed after her, still concerned about what she said before.

"This is it," she said. She took my hand and led me to one of the rooms. "A room of your own. I hope you like it."

She patted my head and sniffed the air.

"D-Do you smell that?"

"Hmm?" I said, taking a sniff as well.

"Ah! M-Make yourself at home!" she said, as she bolted to the left.

Taking another sniff of the air, I realized it was her pie that was in danger. Knowing she had it under control, I went inside my new bedroom and looked around.

A twin size bed was in the right hand corner next to a closet with a chest full of toys. Moving to the other side of the room, there was a empty photo frame that looked a bit dusty.

"Huh…that's odd…"

Next to the photo frame was a box of kids' shoes in a disparity of sizes.

"Um…" I slowly backed away. Why is there a bunch of kids' shoes here? Where are the kids? My eyes widened at the thought. Is goat mom going to eat me?

Turning off the light, I quickly jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over my head. Forgetting all about the butterscotch-cinnamon pie, I closed my eyes and went straight to sleep.

* * *

THERE! Finally done! I know this chapter was super long guys, but I'm trying to make these about 2,000 words long now. This one was a bit longer cause I was trying to get through all the tutorial stuff in one chapter. But chapter one is always slow in my opinion. But please let me know if you liked it! This story is definitely going to pick up in the next chapter I promise. Just stay with me on this. Please leave a review! They always help me out :) Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I awoke the next day to a slice of pie lying on the bedroom floor. I assume I've been asleep for quite a while. I don't remember Toriel coming into my bedroom or saying that the pie was finished baking.

Oh yeah…Toriel…

I looked over at the box of shoes and shivered. I don't want to go see Toriel to find out she's been baking children in her pies. I let out a small gasp. What if this piece of pie had bits of a human child in it?

"No!" I screamed while running out of my bedroom.

"Hmm?" Toriel heard my screams and quickly ran to my aid. "My child! Whatever could be wrong? Why are you screaming?"

"Get away from me!" I said, pushing her away.

"Frisk, what's gotten into you?"

"You're gonna eat me! Just like you ate all those other children!"

Toriel paused at my outburst and then giggled softly. "Oh dear, I forgot to move those shoes somewhere else."

"Huh?"

"You see Frisk, you are not the first human that has fallen down here," she said comfortingly.

"I-I'm not?" I asked.

"No silly," she said, wiping my tears away. "There were plenty of children here before you."

"How many?"

"Um…about six. They all decided to leave the ruins though and explore the rest of the underground."

The rest of the underground?

"You mean…there's more than just the ruins?"

"Yes," she sighed softly. "And it is very dangerous out there. That is why I wanted to have them stay and live here with me, so I can keep them safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

Toriel sighed again. "Let's…go into the living room and talk. I have some stories to tell you."

"Okay!" I said. "But first, let me go get my pie you left for me."

"Alrighty, there is still plenty of pie left if you want more."

"Thanks goat mom!"

I quickly went back to my room and grabbed the slice of pie Toriel left me. Once the pie was obtained, I ran into the living room and met back up with her.

"Here you go Frisk," she said, pulling out a chair for me.

"Thanks goat mom!" I said, sitting in the chair and placing my plate on the table.

"Now, where to even begin…" Toriel started, sitting in a chair next to me.

"How did you get down here?" I asked. "You and the other monsters?"

She chuckled. "Well, that is an interesting story. I guess you are a bit too young to know what happened." She cleared her throat, going into storytelling mode. "A long time ago, monsters and humans ruled over earth. One day though, war broke out between the two races. Eventually, the humans were victorious and trapped all of us monsters underground with a magic seal."

"Oh no!" I gasped.

Toriel nodded in sadness. "Many years later, Mount Ebott formed above us and none of us monsters had found a way to get back above ground. Until the first human fell down here."

I raised my eyebrows.

"We thought that if anything could fall in, anything could get out. But we've tried countless things and nothing has worked. Until my ex-husband, Asgore, found a way to break the barrier."

"How?" I asked, getting excited.

"By acquiring a human soul."

My excited expression turned into a distressed one, realizing what she was saying. "But…but I'm a human."

"Exactly Frisk," she said. "That is exactly why I tried to keep the six previous children here. To prevent them getting killed by Asgore."

I swallowed hard. "W-What…exactly happened to those six children?"

Toriel paused for a long moment and started to tear up. "Asgore…killed them…and took their souls."

"No!" I cried. "Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

Toriel wiped a tear away and covered her mouth. "He was so obsessed with power that he wanted to take the soul of every human that falls down here, so he can unleash his ultimate power. And that's why he needs to acquire seven of them."

Putting the pieces together, I pointed to myself. "So…am I the seventh human he needs to unleash this power?"

Toriel sobbed quietly and nodded.

"Oh…"

"That's why I didn't want any of the previous children to leave. Because I _knew_ Asgore would kill them. And that's why I don't want you to leave either."

"But…Toriel, you know somebody has to put an end to Asgore and his killing. Maybe I can try talking to him and resolve all this conflict."

"Maybe my child. But what happens if you can't stop him? He'll take your soul and unleash his ultimate power. Or worse, take the souls of even more children that fall down after you."

"I won't let that happen Mom! I promise! Just please, show me the way to the rest of the underground and I promise. I promise to free you all. And, I promise…I'll bring the souls back. I'll bring them back to you. You deserve to have those souls more than Asgore does."

Toriel smiled softly and gave me a hug. "Thank you my child. It is greatly appreciated. But, before we do anything else, you need to finish off your pie."

"Oh! You're right!" I said, taking bites of the pie.

"That reminds me Frisk…"

"Hm?"

"How _did_ you fall down here? Nobody's been close to Mt. Ebott for years. How did you even find this place?"

I swallowed a piece of pie and giggled. "Well, it's actually a funny story. I got dared by one of my friends to go scope out the mountain. Being one that's not afraid of a little dare, I accepted the challenge." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "And…being the typical klutz I am, I got too close and tripped and fell."

"Oh dear," Toriel said, covering her mouth in shock. "Did you hit your head?"

"A bit," I said. "But I'm alright now, as you can see."

I smiled wide which made Toriel smile bright.

"Well, we should get you ready for the journey ahead. Want some pie to go?"

"Yes please!" I said, helping Toriel with the dishes.

While Toriel continued to tidy up, I went through my room to see if there was anything I could take along with me. I didn't find anything, but I was sure I'd get something along my journey.

"Are you ready my child?" Toriel asked.

"I…believe so…"

"Alright, let us continue forth then."

She took my hand and took me down stairs through a long, dark corridor. There, we approached a huge door with the same symbol as the one on Toriel's dress on it.

"This is it," she said. "Through this door, you will exit the ruins and enter the rest of the underground. Do you understand your mission Frisk?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Confront Asgore and get the souls back."

Toriel smiled. "You will do great my child. Just remember, don't fight anybody. Just act."

"Got it!" I nodded.

Giving me one final hug, Toriel opened the door that led to the other side and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye my child. I hope to see you soon."

"Bye goat mom!" I waved as I continued down the dark path.

Watching as I disappeared into the darkness, Toriel clenched her fist tight and looked up. "Please…if you're out there…watch over Frisk for me. Protect them from any dangers they face. And bring them back safely."

* * *

As I continued down the long hallway, I entered a huge room where there was the door that led to the outside.

"Alright, this is it," I said, taking a step forward.

"Clever, _very_ clever~"

Hearing the familiar voice, I looked down and saw Flowey with a smirk on his face.

"F-Flowey!" I said.

"You managed to spare the life of a couple monsters." He smiled evilly, his flowery nose crinkling up. "But what would you do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die!" He laughed. "But what would you do then?" His evil grin grew larger. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let me inherit the power to control it?"

"Huh?" I was so confused by what he meant.

"I am the prince of this world's future Frisk!" His face relaxed for a bit. "But don't worry, my plan isn't regicide. This is _SO_ much more interesting!" He started laughing maniacally and then disappeared into the ground.

"W-Wait! Flowey!" Not being able to reach him in time, I pounded the ground softly and groaned. "Prince of this world's future…? What did he mean by that?" Looking up, I saw the huge door and stood up straight. "Well, whatever, I can't sit here and worry about that now. I have a mission to attend to!"

Walking forward, I pulled on the big door's handle and was welcomed by a big gust of cold wind.

"Brrrr," I shivered. Covering my face with my arms, I could see that there was snow in this new area.

"S-Snow?" I sniveled, already feeling like I was catching a cold. I took a final glance back at the ruins before emerging into the cold.

Tall trees aligned with the path that I followed which seemed to be leading me nowhere. I couldn't tell where I was going with the cold wind blowing in my eyes, so I just followed the path until it led me somewhere.

In the distance, I saw a huge branch lying on the ground.

"Oh!" I said, running up to it. "Maybe I could use this to defend myself for a bit." Grabbing hold of the branch, I tried lifting it up to carry it, but it was way too heavy.

"Ugh…" I heaved. "Welp, guess I'm not going to be carrying this." Leaving the branch alone, I continued forward.

After taking a few steps, I heard the branch break. Jumping at the sudden noise, I immediately turned around but saw nothing.

"O…kay…" I continued forward, now with a terrified feeling in my gut. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe I should head back to the ruins where Toriel is." Then, footsteps were heard from right behind me. "Or I can just keep walking forward a little faster!" I said, picking up the pace.

Eventually I came to a bridge with a broken gate. Hearing the footsteps get louder and louder, I stopped moving out of fear.

"Oh god, I'm going to die. Only five minutes out of the ruins and I'm going to die."

"Human," the mysterious voice said from behind me.

"Ah!" I yelled, jumping out of my skin. "Y-Yes?"

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Huh?

"Turn around and shake my hand."

Slowly turning around, I encountered a skeleton with a white shirt, heavy blue jacket, black shorts, and pink slippers.

"H-Hi…" I said, stretching out my hand.

Before I could grab his boney hand and shake it, he pulled his hand back and stared at me in what looked to be fright.

"No…" I heard him say.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Sir? Are…you alright?"

Sneering, the skeleton looked down and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere."

Turning around, the strange skeleton took off in the direction he came and disappeared.

Dumbfounded, I stared into the distance where he disappeared and couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"Okay…that was a little weird." Looking back in the direction I was headed, I questioned if I should go and find the skeleton or head forward.

"Well, hopefully I'll run into him again if I continue forward. I do want to know why he ran away…"

Walking through the gate, I pushed forward hoping I would see my fellow skeleton acquaintance once again.

* * *

Ooooh! Something weird is going on! And I can't _wait_ to write the next chapter and reveal more of the story. But, I need some reviews in order to keep me going. That way I'll know you guys want to know what happens. I really hope you guys liked it though! More exciting things are coming so I promise it gets better! Just stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After my strange encounter with the skeleton, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through their mind. When they saw me, what exactly did think? Why did they run away? There wasn't anything behind me that could've spooked them. At least…I don't think there was.

As I continued down the path, I eventually came across a tall figure standing in the distance facing the opposite direction of me.

"HMM, WHERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER? HE'S SUPPOSED TO HELP ME LOOK FOR HUMANS! I HAVE TO BE READY IN CASE ONE COMES THROUGH HERE."

"Um…excuse me?" I said, tapping them lightly on the back.

"YES?" Turning around to look at me, I realized it was another skeleton. "OHO A HUMAN!"

"Um…c-could you tell me–"

"I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL…I'M GONNA…I'LL BE SO…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!"

"Um…s-sir?" I tried to continue, but the tall skeleton seemed too excited to listen to me.

It cleared its throat. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THROUGH HERE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…THEN…"

I stared at him blankly. "Then…?"

"I-I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT…" He shook his head. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE!" And with that he took off with a laugh. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Confused as to what was going on, I continued forth and saw a large cardboard box to the side.

"What's this?" I said, walking up to it. A sign was posted on the cardboard box with some weird narration on it.

'YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION! WHO COULD'VE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER. I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! …NOTE, NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN

"Uh…" I decided to move on, not taking much of the station into mind.

Before I could move any further, a cold chill ran up my spine. Turning around, my soul started to appear out of my chest again and I realized I had entered a battle.

A bird with a snowflake face approached me, and I quickly remembered what I had to do.

"Hey little bird, what's your name?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"You better snowflake out of here human!" it said, cracking a small joke.

I smiled at the joke and let out a small laugh. This made the bird smile.

"See? Laughs! Dad was wrong!"

Seeing as though neither of us wanted to fight, I spared the bird and continued on my way.

I soon approached another sentry station. This one had a dog sign on it, which made me get a little excited, so I ran up to it.

Ringing the bell to see if anybody was there, a tiny dog slowly appeared.

"D-Did something move? Was it my imagination?" He shifted his eyes. "I can only see moving things. If something was moving, for example, a human…I'll make sure it _never_ moves again!"

And then we went into battle.

The dog was holding two blue swords and was looking around for any moving objects.

I stood still waiting for the dog to make the first attack.

"Don't move an inch!" it yipped.

As I tried to stay still, the dog swiped its blue swords across me but couldn't find anything.

"Oh…," I whispered. "So if I stay still, this blue attack won't hurt me."

The dog swiped again. "Still nothing."

Not noticing my presence, I slowly walked up to the dog and pet its soft head.

The dog's eyes widened.

"W-What? I've been pet!"

As the dog freaked out, I continued to pet it which made its tail shake in excitement.

I giggled at the sight.

"S-Something pet me…something that isn't…m-moving!" The dog hid behind his station. "I'm gonna need some dog treats for this…"

Giggling softly at the dog, I decided to move on to try and find Papyrus.

Which, didn't take me long to find him. In the next area, I found him talking to the smaller skeleton.

 _It's him_

"SANS YOU'RE SO LAZY!" I heard Papyrus say. "EVERYTIME I NEED YOU, I FIND YOU NAPPING ALLL NIGHT!"

"Um…I think that's called sleeping," the one named Sans said.

"EXCUSES!"

Hearing the crinkling of snow from underneath me, they both turned to face me. Papyrus seemed excited by my arrival while Sans...Sans looked down at the ground and frowned.

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

I stared at Sans, wondering why his expression always changes when he sees me.

"I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE, QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?"

My gaze still stuck to Sans. "No…not really…"

"BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK…OKAY! YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

Looking at the square in front of me, I took a small step towards the maze and a loud zap was heard from the other side.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Papyrus said, after being electrocuted.

Sans let out a small groan. "Uh…I-I think the human has to hold the orb…Paps…"

"OH! OKAY!"

Walking through the maze and leaving his footprints in the snow, Papyrus walked up to me and put the orb on my head. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" And then immediately ran back to where Sans was standing. "OKAY, TRY NOW!"

Looking down at the solution in the snow, I followed Papyrus's footsteps carefully and made it to the other side without getting zapped

"INCREDIBLE YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!" Papyrus beamed. "YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY…TOO EASILY… HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS!"

I looked back over to Sans, who kept avoiding eye contact.

"YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!" Papyrus continued. "I KNOW I AM…NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus ran to the next area and left Sans and I alone. Looking away, Sans still kept avoiding eye contact.

"Um…Sans?"

"What do you want kid?" he said through his teeth.

"Are…are you okay?"

"Why are you asking?" he said, getting a little more agitated.

I took a step closer to him. "You seem really upset about something…"

He took three steps back and made a boney fist. "Don't come any closer to me kid…" He stared at me with a soulless expression. "Or you're gonna have a bad time."

And then he was gone.

"S-Sans…?" I said, staring at the spot he was standing in before.

What did he mean by that?

Concerned about what might be wrong with Sans, I continued forth to the next puzzle.

Along the way, I ran into a lonesome vendor who was selling ice cream. He looked upset about something, and I haven't eaten anything in a while, so I went up to buy some.

"Oh! A customer! Would you like some nice cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just fifteen gold"

"Yes please!" I smiled, pulling out my wallet. Realizing I had about a hundred gold, I bought three nice creams.

"Here you go!" the nice cream man said, handing me my nice cream. "Have a super duper day!"

"Thank you!" I smiled, putting five gold in the tip jar. "Alright, time to find the skeletons.

Moving into the next area, I saw Papyrus standing alone with a piece of paper on the floor.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…" He looked around confused. "SANS? SANS? CONFOUND IT, WHERE HAS MY BROTHER RUN OFF TO NOW?"

I shrugged, thinking Papyrus was asking me the question.

"SIGH. WELL, I GUESS…YOU CAN DO THIS PUZZLE IF YOU WANT. BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG! WE STILL HAVE OTHER PUZZLES TO ATTEND TO! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" And then Papyrus took off once again.

That was strange…why wasn't Sans here with Papyrus? Wasn't this his puzzle? I walked up to the piece of paper on the floor and saw that it was a crossword. Not worrying about solving it, I put it back on the ground and pressed on.

Another bright light shimmered in the next area next to a plate of spaghetti and a note. I reached my hand out to the bright light and felt the warm sensation shoot up through my body again. Which felt quite appealing.

Going over to the plate of spaghetti, I read the note.

 _HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP. DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU. YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEH HEH HEH HEH!_

 _~PAPYRUS_

Putting the note back on the table, I went over to the plate of spaghetti and tried to pick it up. But it wouldn't move.

"Huh?" I tried to pick it up once again, but it was stuck to the table. "It's so frozen it's stuck to the table!" I sighed softly. "Papyrus…I can't eat this…"

Leaving the frozen plate of spaghetti behind, I moved on to find Papyrus and hopefully Sans.

But before I could move on, two dogs approached me wearing black cloaks and wielding axes.

"Sans warned us of a human running through the underground," one of them said.

"He wants us to eliminate it…eliminate you!" the other said.

My eyes widened in shock. "Sans wants me eliminated? But why? What did I do?"

Ignoring my questions, the two dogs started attacking with all their might. They swung their axes violently hoping they would land a couple blows.

Fortunately for me, I was very nimble and athletic. So I was able to dodge most of their attacks. Looking at my options, I knew I couldn't attack or flat out run away. So I had to act of some sort.

Lying on the ground, I tried to roll around in the dirt to hide my human scent. If I didn't smell like a human, they would hopefully leave me alone.

While the dogs kept attacking me, I held out my arms and asked them to re-sniff me.

"W-What's this?" the male dog said.

"Are, are you actually a little puppy?" the female dog asked, sniffing me over and over again.

Wondering if they had made a mistake, they kept sniffing me. While they were distracted, I put each of my hands on their heads and pet them.

"Good puppies!" I said.

"W-What? Pet by another pup?" the male dog said.

"A new world has opened up for us!" the female said.

"Thanks, weird puppy!" they both said, wagging their tails excitedly as they left.

Sighing in relief that I was still alive, thoughts and questions formed in my brain.

Why…did Sans send them out to kill me? Did I do something wrong? Not that I was aware of. But…Sans has been acting weird ever since I arrived. The next time I see him, I'll have to ask him what his deal is.

While I was in the middle of thinking about Sans, I stumbled into a new area where a long bridge stretched out over the forest. Grabbing onto the ropes for balance, I carefully started walking across. Getting closer and closer to the other side, I could almost make out two silhouettes.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" Papyrus said.

Sans was standing next to Papyrus with his hands in his pockets, a weird grin forming on his face.

"BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

At that moment, cannons, spears and even a dog surrounded me. I could hear Sans chuckle from far away.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!"

"Uh oh…" I said, trying to prepare for the battle in front of me.

"ARE YOU READY?" Papyrus called out. "BECAUSE…I…AM…ABOUT…TO DO IT!"

We waited in silence, wondering when the trap was going to activate.

Sans started to get mad. "Well? What's the holdup?"

"HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP?" Papyrus got a little nervous. "I…I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Again, we waited in silence.

Sans sighed, annoyed. "Well Pap…that uh, doesn't look very activated now does it?"

"W-WELL…THIS CHALLENGE SEEMS MAYBE TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH."

"What?!" Sans said.

"YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE!"

"Why not?" Sans was furious.

"BECAUSE I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! AWAY IT GOES!"

As Papyrus pulled back his trap, I took a moment to catch my breath. I thought I was going to die here…

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Papyrus asked. "THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH…HEH…HEH…"

And then Papyrus ran off again, leaving me and Sans alone once again.

Okay, maybe if I asked him nicely what was wrong, he'll tell me.

Walking off the bridge, I got close to Sans and smiled softly.

"Your brother's really good at puzzles huh?"

He didn't say a word. Just turned his head away and ignored me.

I bit my lip. "So…Sans…I know you didn't answer me before but, are you okay? I mean, you keep avoiding me for whatever reason. Have I done something wrong?"

He frowned in disgust.

"Because if I did," I continued, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. But I hope you are willing to forgive me so we can be friends? Please?" I held out my hand to him, just like he had to me before.

He looked at my hand and sneered. "I could never be friends with you."

"What? But why?"

"I...I can't tell you..."

"But why Sans?"

 _"I just can't Frisk!"_

I stopped my pestering questions and stared at him with worried eyes. Maybe I was going a little too far with this. Maybe there _was_ something he didn't want to talk about.

Staying silent, Sans looked me up and down and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head again.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

And then he ran in the same direction as Papyrus.

Standing there all alone, I wondered why Sans got upset by my question. Then, my eyes widened in realization.

"Wait…how did Sans know my name?"

* * *

YES! I love this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Which is what I'll be doing after this one is posted. Love you guys! And I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


End file.
